Visenna Sciandor
Visenna of House Sciandor is a Daamki sorceress and a member of the Dorchadroi Order. Once the Night's Mistress of the Nightroamers of Belryn, Visenna endeavoured to lead her people out of their dying city and into space, which she, under illusion born of circumstance, perceived as utopia. What was her childhood dream shared with her past lover, Olrynion Kyron, became the necessity she latched onto as the salvation of her people. As one of the city's most prominent crime-lords, she continued the NRB's rampant streak of crime to afford the means to leave. However, when the New Belryn Police Department began to kill off Arohgardians across Belryn, and pin the deaths on the criminal NRB, she was forced to wage war on them. Though she fought to escape the planet and thus this conflict, this fight ignited the loyalty of her Arohgardian followers to their sacred homeland, and her goal of exodus died when the majority of them opted to stay and defend it, including her own Arohgardian lieutenants: Theiwin Gadhra, Maeroi Dharin and Colum Ó Deisceart, with her young protege: Meaghan Tenebris torn between. And so, Visenna chose, reluctantly to stay and fight, refusing to abandon them despite the fact she could leave herself if she so wished. This shadowed war tore apart the city, attracting the attention of Olrynion - who had become the living anti-thesis of their once shared galactic fantasy, and Ser Gwydion Morgan, who joined on the side of the NBPD (unaware of the truth) to rid the city of crime though with the priority of saving Meaghan, his adopted niece, from the Night's Mistress. Visenna, Olrynion and the NRB soon learned that the police were disguised agents of Lochlainn's Warhead, who started this conflict, overseen by Logan Sterrist and Governor Teagan Enoch, to harvest the corpses of Arohgardian casualties under a smokescreen, in order to resurrect them as slaves for Lochlainn's army. Upon their discovery of this, the NRB was swiftly destroyed by Lochlainn's agents, and the few remaining survivors were sent on the run. After suffering much loss and pain as the scapegoat of this conspiracy, Visenna snapped and infiltrated the Tower of the Ashes in a fit of rage and paranoia with the intention of killing Teagan, permanently. However, she was confronted by Olrynion who was on strict orders from Sherlyn Vaughan to keep him alive (or with his brain at least intact), all the while, Visenna, aware of Olrynion's own death and resurrection, became paranoid of him, too, resulting in a reluctant standoff between the two, though neither had the heart to kill the other. As they both relented, a force of Fomorians and MACE agents invaded the city to free it from Lochlainn's grip, resulting in the Liberation of Belryn. Following the Liberation of Belryn, Visenna was summoned to Ardor to answer before Emperor Oswallt Vaughan for her crimes. She left Ingos for the first time with Olrynion, seeing space with her own eyes at last. Upon arriving at Ardor, she was arrested and brought to Barknor Keep where she was judged by the Emperor, only spared the mace on the pleas of Olrynion, and her father, Lord Odhran Sciandor. The Emperor thus banished her to Scanraigh where Teagan unwillingly revealed Lochlainn to be hiding, along with an escort of Athrugadhi agents, tasking her to find Lochlainn to win her freedom. In Scanraigh, Visenna and her captors ran afoul of Warhead, resulting in the deaths of her entire escort. She did, however, escape, and was found near Sarotama by the Dorchadroi Order, who also were looking for Lochlainn. Visenna bargained information for protection and met with Archmagister Emyr Malrithen, who thus inducted her into his order. With her information, the Dorchadroi scoured the area until Visenna and Emyr came across a suspiciously quiet ice planet named 'Cleyonia', where there they discovered Lochlainn to be hiding. Emyr himself was captured by Lochlainn during their scouting mission, but Visenna managed to, again, escape and relayed their findings to the Athrugadhi. As promised, Visenna was granted her freedom. She later took part in the Battle of Cleyonia, being a member of Malrithen's rescue team lead by Olrynion, alongside former enemy turned ally Gwydion Morgan. During the assault on Lochlainn's Peakwatch Fortress, they encountered Lochlainn himself, who held them at the threat of unprejudiced nuclear annihilation. Using her Nightroamer training, Visenna was able to sneak away and into Emyr's prison to release him, allowing the sorcerer to then evacuate the rest of the team off world before a nigh defeated and broken Lochlainn could destroy them all in a bout of nuclear fire. With Lochlainn defeated, and her freedom earned, she remained in the Dorchadroi, and became the protege of Malrithen, as Meaghan had once been to her. Although she finally left Ingosi orbit, her experiences thereafter, combined with what Olrynion himself had confessed to her, left her with the unforgiving truth that the cosmos were little better than the hell she perceived at home, and were perhaps even worse. So now, with the Dorchadroi, she attempts to use her magical prowess to combat its evils and repent for her misdeeds. All the while facing her newfound fears of the unknown. Biography Childhood Visenna was born in her mother, Luietta Sciandor's childhood home of Lutvaski - Vossland; where too lived her father: the Ariilythian noble; Odhran Sciandor. The Sciandors, a noble house with a monopoly in the mining industry, possessed several indefinite charters on mining colonies in Damaria nearby Lutvaski. So, Odhran's six children - listed in order of birth as: Sannari, Ansa, Elijah, Visenna, Ruairi and Eltara, were raised as a part of the Daamki community, though also a part of their father's House. For most of her youth, Visenna would grow in Damaria until her immediate family were commissioned by Visenna's uncle: House Lord Mochuda Sciandor, to oversee their larger charter at Mount Collins - which featured the most far reaching, and glittering delve in all of Hailleachta back in Ariilyth. They moved to the developing mining community of Snowsong by the mountain, where they continued to live like nobility, in the town's manor. Visenna, and the rest of her milk-haired siblings were all raised to be productive, and responsible to suit their environment. However, Vis had the additional characteristic to be unruly, and adventurous, and would sneak into the mine after dark for a thrill, toying with her natural gift at magic. This allowed her to grow homely in the dark, and her eyes adapted with great perception as a result. Preadolescence and Exile As Visenna voyaged through preadolescence, the influence of a certain Ariilythian lord slithered across Hailleachta. Lord Lochlainn Comhairle's insistence of 'genetic' purity in the Ariilythian nobility began to swell into the ears and minds of his associates on the high line. This included Lord Mochuda, a known sycophant to Comhairle, though he never admitted it. From that point onwards, he saw only half-breeds in Odhran's children, as the Daamki were considered genetically and culturally deficient. Odhran, beginning to fear for his family's lives, especially with Lochlainn in the picture, hired mercenaries to protect his land. With his share of the family treasury, this crippled his finances. Juggling the upkeep of his guardians, and the mine's productivity only adding to his fears, Odhran became a miser, and hoarded all money he could get his hands on, even what the now working Visenna earned from the mine. Unable to earn for herself in legal terms, Visenna, who now at the age of 14 would begin to see her white hair darken, began delving into thievery, and would rob as much money as she deemed fair for her work. Innocent nabs at first, but Visenna eventually would take her first dark step into the criminal underworld, as a shady figure, among Odhran's mercenaries would employ her, masking himself as a kindly man with promises aplenty. He manipulated her young mind, and used her high social status to stuff his, and his organisation's hands. With his encouragement she stole more and more, and as time would go, Visenna would begin to question the man's facade, and would come to dread as his act ever so slowly began to dwindle with every exchange. Visenna came to realise now that the mercenaries hired were plundering her family dry through her, and that if she did not give them what they wanted, they would slaughter her and everyone she loved. Meaning that when he ordered her to join a heist of the very ore supply itself, she was nothing more than coerced into it. The following heist halted the flow of ore, massively hurting the Sciandor treasury, and reputation, and forcing Odhran to abandon the mercenaries purely to make ends meet. Vis could not stop the ensuing investigation from catching her out. She never found out about Mochuda's reaction. She knew he would show no mercy, and in a mixture of shame and fear, without so much as a goodbye to her family, she fled her home, abandoning all previous connections and hitting the road as far south as she could go to escape perceived eyes, intently ill. Adolescent Bonds It did not take long for Visenna to begin implementing her skills in Belryn's thriving new city where her long journey had brought her. Alone in one of the biggest cities on the planet, she was as far from home as the land would take her, yet always watching her back, and skirting skittishly away from any sudden noises with sweated palms. Though she made her best efforts to keep beneath the pupils of the city's stargazing eyes, she would soon learn that the shadows themselves in this city had eyes of their own. Visenna's petty thievery caught her under the radar of the Nightroamers of Belryn, who found the young girl in the warehouse she called home, and offered her a place in their organisation. As expected she declined, and immediately began preparations to leave the city, only to be set upon violently in the notoriously sketchy Shadow District by the police while attempting to steal herself enough for an easy exit, and a safe journey. Although she escaped, she soon learned thereafter how vehemently the police acted within the Shadow District, where she had found herself neck deep within. Though more paranoid and desperate to preserve her own life than financially enterprising, Visenna sought after the organisation that had approached her before. Her previous escapades back home had of course solidified her caution, so she brought a loaded gun to the location given to her for a second meeting. Despite the Nightroamers' base being abundant with recruits around her own age, the Valbrane of Hailleachta felt astutely dissimilar to the Arohgardians lining the hall. Ironically, her ashborne peers mocked her ashen hair; along with her pale skin, her northern accent and the colour of her eyes. They all earned her spite, though she was hardly vengeful until one of the bullies poured a bucketful of ash over her head one day from atop a railing, upon which she turned utterly vindictive against the prank's instigator. Although her teasing died down, Visenna spent her first few days in training scouring pettily for her assaulter even weeks after it had happened. Upon learning his name - Olrynion Kyron - she humiliated him, leading to a loop of childish and spiteful slights set against eachother, which later erupted into an all out bitter rivalry. Coming of Age in the Tower of the Ashes (WIP) Disappearance and Return (WIP) As Night's Mistress (WIP) Gallery Visenna_armour_four_angles.jpg|Visenna's armour Visenna_arc_blaster.jpg|Visenna's arc blaster Dorchadroi_revolver.jpg|Visenna's Dorchadroi revolver Vis_sword.png|Paivalehtina Visenna_blades.jpg|Visenna's summonable enchanted twin blades Visenna_dagger.jpg|Visenna's Haillic dagger Young_Vis.png|Visenna after having joined the Nightroamers at the age of 15 Visenna_coat.png|Outfit commonly worn by Visenna Visenna_phoenix.jpg|Sivylam, Visenna's Ice Phoenix Shadowfiend.jpg|Vajohenki, Visenna's Shadowfiend familiar Main image above was cropped for my own reasons. Credit to: https://bogdan-mrk.deviantart.com/ Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Ariilyth Category:Humans Category:Nobility Category:Nightroamers of Belryn Category:Athrugadhi Category:Magic Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Belryn Characters Category:Skolr's characters Category:Sins Characters Category:Vosslanders